Of Supernatural Creatures and Curses
by aanne14
Summary: There has been no weird supernatural activity in Beacon Hills for quite some time. That is, until Stiles almost runs one down. And then everything just goes downhill from there. Note: this was written for the fic exchange on Tumblr for Marie aka the-wandering-whumper . :) I really hope you enjoy it!


Stiles wasn't having the best of days. First he'd got up late and then his car couldn't start. It took quite a few tries to start it but when he got it running he was super late for school. Needless to say,Stiles had a crappy day at school. Now he was on his way back and grooving to some tunes on the way home. It was a weekend after all and he didn't have a care in his mind. Now that a stressful day was over, he could relax a little. Stiles looked down at his phone to change the song for about 1 second and when he looked up again at the road, he freaked out because there was someone standing in the middle of the road. He slammed down on the brakes as hard as he could and brought the car to a screeching stop. Stiles was about to start swearing when he looked the person standing in the middle of the road right in the face. As suddenly as she appeared in the middle of the road, she was suddenly by the passenger's door.

"Oh my God!" Stiles shouted quite loudly. "What the hell even are you? Some supernatural being that's here to terrorize Beacon Hills? Again? Are you a werewolf? Oh, my God! Because we've had too many of those" Stiles was starting to get really worried. "Can't I just have 1 normal day in this town?" The lady just looked stunned. "What's a werewolf?" Stiles sighed inwardly. At least she wasn't out to get him. "Well, are you lost?" Stiles asked a little concerned that seconds ago she was standing right in the middle of the road. "Can I drop you off somewhere?" She looked even more puzzled. "What? You think I'm...?" She replied as if the idea of her being lost was a weird concept. "No, no, no. I'm just here for Derek Hale" and then she smiled creepily at Stiles.

Stiles didn't know whether to run away screaming or laugh in this lady's face. "Well, when you find him, you let me know alright? That sour wolf is probably living on the beach somewhere sipping Piña colada" Stiles replied. His mind went back to the last time he saw him. He was hurt badly. That must have been a year, maybe two years ago? Stiles was lost in memory that he didn't realise the lady beginning to look not so friendly. She grabbed a hold of Stiles' shoulders and shook him violently. Stiles felt his feet leave the ground. "Where is Derek Hale? You know him? You know of him? Tell me now human! Tell me!" She was shouting now and with every word her grip on Stiles tightened. "ow ow ow!" Stiles screamed. "Can you at least let go of me first?" Yep that's going to leave a bruise tomorrow Stiles thought to himself.

"Listen, I have no idea where Derek is, Okay?" Stiles told the lady "Frankly I'd like to know too. So if you find him let him know there are people in beacon hills who still care about him." The lady started to look angrier, if that was even possible. "What? Useless Mortal!" She screamed at Stiles. "You will pay for not helping me!" The next thing Stiles remembers is her gripping him by both his shoulders and sinking her nails? It felt like a knife going through his left shoulder. Stiles tried to scream out in pain but he was paralyzed. Just as suddenly as she had appeared, she vanished. Stiles collapsed onto the road in a crumpled heap and started shivering. Cold. He remembered feeling cold. So, cold. And his shoulder felt numb but when he looked down at it he saw that there was no blood. His shoulder felt cold and raw. It took him quite a while to get himself off the road and back into his jeep. The pain in his shoulders grew worse with every passing second but Stiles fought through drove straight home after that and stumbled into his house.

...

Stiles didn't notice the Sheriff's car out front when he walked in and didn't realise that there was someone else in the house until he heard a crash in the kitchen. Oh, that's right. His dad had the day off, Stiles had forgotten. "Dammit!" Stiles' dad exclaimed from the kitchen. "I loved that bowl and now it's in pieces." Stiles made his way to the kitchen. Maybe he could tell his dad about the splitting headache he was having. His left shoulder was on fire as well. What was that about? When Stiles reached the kitchen, he tried to call out to his dad but he felt like his mouth wasn't responding to him. He tried again but all that came out was a soft yelp. At that the Sheriff turned around. "Hey Stiles! Didn't hear you come in" Sheriff Stilinski looked a bit sad "Did you hear me break the bowl? I really liked that bowl" When Sheriff Stilinski stopped talking about his broken bowl he looked at Stiles properly. "Whoa buddy" The Sherriff said looking quite concerned. "You okay there?" Stiles tried to answer but he felt weaker than he had before. That was the last thing he remembered before everything faded to black.

Sheriff Stilinski was stunned for half a second before he knew what was happening. He moved faster than he had every moved in his life to catch Stiles from crumpling to the floor and splitting his head wide open. "Stiles? Stiles? Talk to me!" The Sheriff was shaking Stiles, trying to see what had happened. But it was no use because Stiles was out cold. Actually No, he was out hot. Stiles was burning up! His skin was hot to the touch. Noah wasted no time in carrying Stiles to the patrol car and laid him down in the back seat. No use waiting for an ambulance, he could probably reach the hospital faster in the patrol car with his sirens on. Sheriff Stilinski was trying not to freak out. What was wrong with Stiles? Did something happen in school? Was it supernatural related? Sheriff Stilinski was entertaining these thoughts in his head that he didn't realise he was already at the hospital. As he pulled up to the ER he was jumping out of the car and opening the back-seat door. He scooped Stiles up and ran through the ER doors. "Help! Somebody Help my Son!" Sheriff Stilinski exclaimed and immediately an ER nurse ran up to them. "Sir? What happened?" Sheriff Stilinski told her the little he knew and then Stiles was whisked away to a trauma room. It all happened so fast.

At that moment he saw Melissa McCall walking down the hallway. "Noah? What happened?" Melissa asked growing more and more worried. Then she saw Stiles in one of the trauma rooms. " I….I don't know" Sheriff Stilinski replied sounding really scared. Something quite unusual for the guy that everyone in town looked to for help and reassurance. "He came home and I wasn't paying attention and he collapsed" At this point the Sherriff's voice sounded really shaky. "Oh God…What have I done? I can't lose him too. I just can't" Melissa wasn't ready for this. Wasn't ready to come into work and find her son's best friend unconscious on a gurney and his dad freaking out in the hospital hallway. "Hey, Hey!" Melissa said to Noah, trying to snap him out of his sorry state. "Nothing is going to happen to Stiles alright? He's a tough kid, I'm sure the doctors here know what they're doing and will do the best they can for Stiles." This seemed to calm Noah down a bit "What are they doing right now? Can I be with him?" Noah asked Melissa, still a little out of it. "I don't think that's the best thing for Stiles right now. Besides the doctors are in there with him" Melissa replied. "Why don't you sit right here and the doctor will be with you as soon as they know anything. Meanwhile, I think I'd better call Scott. Tell him what's happened."

...

Sheriff Stilinski sat there for what felt like an eternity. It could have been seconds, minutes maybe even hours that he was sat there, waiting, hoping and praying that Stiles would be alright. As he was getting lost in his thoughts someone walked up to him "Sheriff Stilinski?" The man asked. "I'm Dr. Dawson, we managed to get his fever down but we found something else. We found some.." Dr. Dawson faltered for a moment as if unsure if what he was saying was the truth. "… claw marks on his shoulder that was bleeding through. We managed to stop the bleeding.I think it was the loss of blood and the fever that caused him to collapse but there's still something keeping him from waking up. So, we've decided to run some more tests. See what's really wrong. It may be an infection from the claws but we can't be sure for certain. Noah was really stunned. Claw marks? How did that happened? Noah felt like he didn't even realise that Stiles had a flesh wound when he brought him in. Looking down at his shirt, he realised that there was a streak of blood. Oh God, was that Stiles' blood? How did he not realise? He had been so focused on bringing Stiles in that he hadn't even seen that Stiles had another injury. "Can I see him?" Noah asked almost pleadingly. "Sure but I'm not sure if he will be responsive." Dr. Dawson replied feeling sorry for the Sheriff. Just then someone was running up to the Sheriff. "How is he Sheriff Stilinski?" Scott. Of course, Scott would be here in a heartbeat. "Not too good. They don't really know what's wrong but listen, they found some sort of claw marks on his shoulder?" Sheriff Stilinski told Scott all about it. "Do you think this could be….Supernatural?" Scott wasn't sure how to answer. After all this town had been through now that everything was quiet, Scott didn't want Stiles to become a victim of this town's stupid paranormal activities. What could it be this time?

His best friend was lying in there hurt and he didn't know how to help him. He could only imagine how the Sheriff was feeling. "Why don't we go see him first?" Scott replied trying to wrap his mind around what happened. As they walked into the room, they saw Stiles lying perfectly still, Almost as if he was dead. If it wasn't for the monitors beeping Scott would have assumed the worst. He looked eerily still. Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski walked up to Stiles. "Do you know what could have done this?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. He seemed to look a bit pale. "I honestly don't know but I'll try to gather the others, try to find out what happened." Scott didn't really want to leave Stiles' side but he needed to find out what happened to save his friend. "I think I'll head out now, check in with everyone else, see what we can come up with." Scott said. The Sheriff looked a bit more relaxed. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'll stay here with Stiles." Sheriff Stilinski replied. Scott thought to himself, no way in hell would The Sheriff go anywhere else, not while Stiles is lying there in a hospital bed.

Just as Scott was about to leave the room, he heard the monitors begin to beep really loudly and angrily. He moved closer to Stiles and then all of a sudden, Stiles began to convulse. He was shaking so hard he looked like he was going to fall out of bed. Scott was quick to hold him down, what with his superhuman strength, it wasn't much of a task for Scott. Sheriff Stilinski was also trying to help but just then, the place began to swarm with doctors and nurses. Scott felt himself get pushed back and finally a nurse approached him. "Sir, I think you should wait outside." She said. In the background Scott could hear the doctors yelling things that sounded like Stiles was having a seizure."I'll take care of your friend." Scott didn't even realise Sheriff Stilinski next to him and only after that realised that the nurse was talking to him. Sheriff Stilinski moved forward though and asked the nurse desperately, "But…but my son he's going to be okay, right? Tell me he'll be alright." The nurse replied as calmly as she could "Sir, you'll just need to wait back out. We're doing the best we can to treat your son but if you don't let us do our job, that's not going to be very helpful for your son." Scott grabbed a hold of Sheriff Stilinski and pulled him out of the room.

A few minutes later Dr. Dawson walked up to them again. "Your son had a seizure. We still don't know why it happened but we do know that that shoulder injury? What ever caused it seemed to have introduced some sort of toxin into him" Dr. Dawson related all this to Sherifff Stilinski. "Whatever it is, we've never seen anything like it, but we'd still like to run some more tests on him to determine what exactly it is. This seemed to also have been the cause of his fever when you brought him in. Sheriff Stilinski looked particularly disturbed by all this information. "You might want to go home and rest Sheriff. You've be here for too long." Sheriff Stilinski waved off his concerned but ended up thanking . What was he going to do now? Scott was off trying to find out what happened and he sure as hell wasn't going to go back to an empty house. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a vending machine and he began to chuckle to himself. Stiles and that vending machine. Oh the memories. That felt like such a long time ago. It had taken Stiles such a long time to actually tell him that he was the one who had caused the Vending machine to 'fall' Oh such simpler times.

...

Scott had gone home and called Malia, Lydia and Liam to help him figure out what had happened. " So far the doctors can't tell us much except that he has an unusual claw injury to his shoulder" Scott told them trying to sound as calm as he could. Malia looked slightly puzzled "What like werewolf claws?" She replied trying to wrap her head around what happened. "I don't know, but werewolf claws wouldn't cause this kind of a reaction." Scott replied. "Lydia, have you felt anything, seen anything?" Lydia just looked at Scott and replied. "If I had I obviously would have told you right? All I feel is just this blank feeling now. Nothing else." Scott sighed. This was not going well. "Well, I'm going to go check to see if there's any other werewolves around that could have done this. Liam come with me." Liam looked like a lost puppy but just nodded his head in agreement. "In the mean time Lydia and Malia, maybe you can see if there's anything in Stiles' jeep or something that can help us?" Scott asked them growing desperate by the minute. It felt weird to go and investigate something without Stiles being there to tell them his ridiculous theories.

In the end, they didn't find anything. Didn't get any information as to what happened. It seemed as if a ghost attacked Stiles and then just vanished. Can ghost even inflict this kind of damage? Scott was sitting in Stiles hospital room a few days later. Stiles' condition had not changed one bit. He was still out of it. The good thing was that his shoulder injury had started to heal slightly. But as for what was causing the fevers and seizures? The doctors were baffled. If it was supernatural even Scott was stumped. Scott was alone with Stiles in the room and sitting on the chair. Scott had finally convinced Sheriff Stilinski to go home and rest. He had already taken too many days off from work just to be with Stiles. Hopefully he would go back knowing that Scott would be there for his friend. Scott must have been really tired from all the sleuthing around to find out what had happened to Stiles because he felt himself dozing off in the hospital chair.

...

Scott woke up with a start, but when he looked around he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He was in the forest? That's weird. Then he heard some sounds coming from further away that sounded like fighting. Scott immediately began to walk to the source of the sound. He came to a clearing and heard two people talking, almost as if they were arguing. "You leave my sister out of this what has she ever done to you? It's me you want" The voice said. And then someone replied. "Oh you think I've only gone to your sister? I went to beacon Hills and came across a boy who seemed to know you. Maybe everyone in Beacon Hills knows you? I'll just tell you that I left him in a worse state than your sister" Scott went closer a little to find out who it was that was talking. One of the voices actually sounded familiar. Was that who he thought it was? At that moment the person lunged at the lady attacking her. They were fighting and at one point Scott caught a glimpse of the person's face. _Derek Hale_. He had blood running down the side of his face. Probably from fighting this person. Scott ran out of the bushes, trying to stop them but then he realised that they couldn't see him. Was he dreaming? Or maybe this was a hallucination from too little sleep. Derek had the person pinned down and he was trying to get answers from her. "Who did you attack to get information about me? Tell me now." She just laughed in delight "Oh I'll tell you but there's no cure for what I've done to him. Only if I get my revenge will he be cured" Derek was growing angrier by the second. " Who is it?" He screamed at her? "I can't actually remember much but he was driving a jeep" She said. At those words Derek seemed to have loosened his grip on her and she saw this as a sign of weakness and got free. Derek was still a little stunned but then she lunged at him and Scott shouted, trying to get his attention. But when Scott shouted, everything went black.

Scott woke up again but this time to someone shaking his shoulder. Scott jumped out of his seat and was surprised to see The Sheriff back at the hospital. "Scott? Hey you okay?" The Sheriff asked sounding a little concerned. "Oh yeah, I must have dozed off" Scott said while rubbing his eyes "I had the weirdest dream…" Scott began to say but faltered, it had felt so real. Where in the world was Derek anyway? And who was he fighting? Was she serious about hurting someone in Beacon Hills? And could that someone be Stiles. Is that why he's not waking up? Just then Scott heard some sound from the hospital bed. Sheriff Stilinski must have also heard it because they both turned towards the bed to see what was going on. They were both really stunned to find Stiles sitting up and looking at them questioningly. "uhh? Why am I in a hospital bed? What happened? And why does my shoulder feel like it's on fire?" Stiles asked too many questions. He would have gone on and on if The Sheriff hadn't rushed over and enveloped him in a bear hug. "You really scared us son, do you even remember what happened? Sheriff Stilinski asked. "We should probably get the doctor. It's like a miracle that you're awake." Stiles was trying to think to himself, what actually happened. The details seemed a bit hazy but he was remembering a little bit. Some lady. In his car. Driving. And oh Derek! And Derek?

Stiles was about to tell them what he remembered from that day when someone suddenly came into the room. "Stiles are you okay?" Derek? What was Derek doing here. He looked tired and slightly dischevelled. He looked like he had dried blood on his face and he seemed to be leaning more to his right side as if it hurt to stand. "Derek? What are you doing here? Yeah of course I'm okay but what happened to you?" Stiles answered. "Yeah man where have you been?" Scott also asked Derek. But Derek just looked at Stiles, seeing that he was awake and talking was enough conformation for him. He felt his head go heavy. He managed to breathe out a few more words "She found me. That's what happened" He said before collapsing to the floor.


End file.
